undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-35030974-20191227014300/@comment-32182236-20191230020659
@Potato:Okay, I guess Chara wasn't FULLY physical. But they were physical enough to attack. Frisk couldn't be used as a vessel. If Chara was indeed possessing Frisk, then we have to ask ourselves why Chara lets Frisk reload after killing Sans, when just a few more kills later, they don't let Frisk reload because they want your SOUL. As for the narrator theory? I've actually proven it. You can read my proof here:https://undertale.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:140457 Go on. Read it. And if you still don't believe it after that, explain the problem with my proof. "Cutscene, my friend. We never see the kill counter after killing Asgore and Flowey, so there's no logical reason to assume it was Chara's fault." Frisk has no reason to kill Flowey this way. And we don't gain EXP at all. "And speaking of the kill counter, it not going up when the protagonist kills Sans isn't a good reason to blame Chara, either. If we're saying that Frisk and Chara have seperate kill counters, we might as well say that Frisk and the Player have seperate kill counters, too. You can't pick and choose which rules apply to which character." But the player isn't canon. They're technically Frisk. Just as in The Legend of Zelda, the player is technically Link. The Player is synonymous with Frisk. Chara is not synonymous with Frisk, the game has made it very clear that the two are completely separate characters. "Chara doesn't help you do anything. Pacifist or Genocide, at the most, we can assume they narrated your journey. But like I said, that's just a theory." How about this line? "Strongly felt X left. Shouldn't proceed yet." This happens when you approach the Monster Kid encounter without exhausting the kill count. They're telling you not to proceed, because if you do, the Genocide Run will be aborted. So they ARE helping you on the Genocide Route. Yet they don't do the same for the Pacifist Route, for some reason. (Flowey's the one that helps us reach the Pacifist Route.) "The human killing the monsters without your imput is no different from them skipping Papyrus' puzzles, or them speaking without you clicking a dialogue option. Not everything in a game is done manually by the player, especially not in a story-heavy RPG." The problem is that our kill count doesn't go up. THAT'S the problem. I would be fine with saying it's Frisk if it wasn't for that. Actually, there's another problem. Sans always dies from a slash attack, even if Frisk's weapon is something that has a different animation:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgSUUbBqI7Q An Empty Gun can't make a slash, but a slash still kills Sans nonetheless. So it can't be Frisk making that move. But it can be Chara. (Though not by using Frisk as a vessel, that would result in the same problem.) "Because it's uninhabited, now that you've killed everyone in it." There are plenty of survivors, like Burgerpants, Alphys, Catty and Bratty.. And if they destroyed the whole world, then every human on the planet. If they only destroyed the Underground (which I argue they did, because of both the Barrier), we can remove the humans from the equation. But we still have to deal with the fact that there are indeed monsters left. By the way, if Chara DID destroy the WHOLE world, then perhaps Chara thinks making the humans suffer is better fate for them than letting them die peacefully, and that's why they made the SOUL deal.